five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights: The Diner Days
Five Nights: The Diner Days is a FNaF fan game made by FazbearFreak. It takes place at Fredbear's Family Diner. Story A new pizzeria named Fredbear's Family Diner has opened with great food, fun, and animatronic mascots! You have been hired as a security guard to watch the building from 12 to 6 AM. Good luck, you'll need it! Animatronics Fredbear Fredbear is the main antagonist of the game. He starts moving on Night 5, and starts on the Show Stage camera. After leaving, he will go to the Game Room, then to the Office Hallway. If you see him in the hallway, shut the door until he leaves (he will not appear in the blindspot). Otherwise, he will attack. Spring Bonnie Spring Bonnie starts on Night 2, and he starts on the Show Stage camera. After leaving, he will move to the Backstage, then to the Prize Corner. After leaving, he will either go into the Office Hallway (shut the door when he appears in the door's blindspot) or the Vent (clear the vent). If the proper action is not taken, Spring Bonnie will attack. JJ JJ starts moving on Night 1, and she starts on the Game Room camera. After leaving, she will move to the Prize Corner, and then the Vent. If the Vent is not cleared in time, she will enter the office and disable all cameras (except for the Office Hallway camera) and the flashlight. Freddy Fazbear Freddy starts on Night 3, and he starts on the Backstage camera. After leaving, he will move into the Office Hallway camera. When he appears in the door blindspot, shut the door. Otherwise, he will attack. Puppet Puppet starts on Night 1, and he starts on the Prize Corner camera. The Player must continue to wind the Music Box, otherwise, the Puppet will attack. Mechanics Cameras The cameras are your main source of defense against the animatronics. You can check six different cameras to see where everyone is. You can also use it to clear the Vent, or wind the Music Box. The cameras have unlimited power, but they can be disabled when JJ arrives in the Office, or when an animatronic moves. Flashlight The flashlight can be used on the cameras to see more of the room, or be used to check the door's blindspot. The flashlight has limited power, and it can be disabled by JJ. Music Box The Music Box can be wound by viewing the Prize Corner camera. It is used to keep the Puppet from attacking. You can wind it even if the Prize Corner camera is disabled. Door The door isn't electronic, but rather, a wooden door. You must hold it closed by clicking and holding it. It is used to keep Fredbear, Spring Bonnie, and Freddy out of the Office. Time You can check what time it is via the digital clock on the Office desk. Your shift lasts from 12 AM to 6 AM. Cameras Show Stage This camera is where Fredbear and Spring Bonnie start. Game Room This camera is where JJ starts. Fredbear passes through here. Prize Corner This camera is where the Puppet starts. Spring Bonnie and JJ pass through here. The Music Box is also located here. Backstage This camera is where Freddy starts. Spring Bonnie passes through here. Office Hallway No animatronics start here, but Fredbear, Spring Bonnie and Freddy pass through this camera. Vent No animatronics start here, but Spring Bonnie and JJ pass through here. To get rid of them, there is a "Clear Vent" button that the player can click. Nights Night 1 Night 1 is the easiest night in the game. Only JJ and the Puppet are active. As long as you keep winding the Music Box, you'll easily survive the night. Night 2 Night 2 is when the game starts to get serious. JJ becomes more active, and Spring Bonnie becomes active. However, the night is still fairly easy, you just need to keep an eye on Spring Bonnie. Night 3 On Night 3, Spring Bonnie becomes more active, and Freddy becomes active. At this point, the game gets a bit difficult. However, since Freddy is very similar to Spring Bonnie, it shouldn't be too hard to check on him. Night 4 No new animatronics start to move on this night, but Freddy gets more active, and the Music Box winds down faster. Night 5 Fredbear becomes active on this night, and the Music Box winds down even faster. Beating this night will result in a star appearing on the title screen. Night 6 All the animatronics start moving quickly, so be careful! Beating this night will result in another star appearing on the title screen. Night 7 This is the final night in the game. All the animatronics are very hostile, and the Music Box winds down extremely quickly. Beating this night will result in a third star appearing on the title screen. Phone Calls Night 1 "Hello? Hello, hello? Uuuh, hello and welcome to your new job at Fredbear's Family Diner. We only opened recently, so we're glad you were able to get here quickly. You see, we're really proud of our animatronics. We got them made by some of the best in the business, so we don't want them to be stolen or anything, right? I always loved those old characters from the TV show... like Freddy, for example. We have an animatronic of him, but we use it for parts, since we couldn't get his pals made. I never liked that Puppet though... kinda creepy in my opinion. In the show, he really loves his music box, so check the Prize Corner camera and wind the music box we set up for him. Speaking of which, you can check the cameras to see where everyone is. You might wanna keep a close eye on JJ, though. She's always been a bit... odd. Okay, that should be it. Be sure to watch the cameras, and make sure no one takes the animatronics, okay? Alright, good night." Night 2 "Hello? Hey, you made it to the second night! That's pretty neat! Anyway, I got your message, and you wanted to know more about these animatronics. You see Fredbear and Spring Bonnie on the stage, right? Well, we have these cool springlock parts in them, so they can be used as costumes! They are considered a bit dangerous, though, so we don't use that function often. Speaking of which, I heard that the animatronics were wandering a bit. That's nothing to worry about. We set the characters in this free-roam mode at night, so they don't get damaged from standing still for too long. Anyway, I'll leave you to your work. See you soon!" Night 3 "Hey, day 3! You're doing great! Anyway, the place was closed today to run some tests on the Freddy animatronic. It worked pretty well, and we sent the footage to the people who made these animatronics. Hopefully, they'll make us the other characters from the TV show. However, with current standings of the show, I doubt that will happen. But hey, we got Freddy! I sure hope someone remembered to turn him off before we left for the night... he might still be a bit buggy. Uuum, scratch that, I remember turning him off myself! He should be nothing to worry about. Well, see you on the flipside!" Night 4 "Hello? Well, you made it halfway through your shift, good job! Anyway, since we reopened the place, the animatronics have been a bit buggy lately. The Puppet's staring at kids for some reason, JJ's not working properly... blah blah blah. That's not our big issue, right now. Today, some teens shoved a kid into the Backstage! We're currently investigating the issue, so don't worry about that. Anyway, that's all I have right now. See you tommorow!" Night 5 "Oh god... so much blood... that poor kid....it was all my fault...I could have fixed Fredbear...I could have saved him...that's just what I'll do....those rotten teens will pay for that boy's death...all of them." Night 6 "Hello. This is a prerecorded message from the management of Fredbear's Family Diner. We have been informed that your previous instructor has been linked to the disappearances of four teenagers. We have dismissed him from his duties, so you will no longer have help during your shift. We are sorry for the inconvenience. Have a good night, and remember to smile. You are the face of Fredbear's Family Diner." Night 7 "How could you turn me in? I had to save that kid, but you ratted me out the cops! After all I did for you! It doesn't matter, anyway. As soon as I get out of this joint, I'm coming after you! Ha ha ha!" Trivia * The Bite happened between Nights 4 and 5, hence the phone call on Night 5. * The mechanics for the door were based on a ROBLOX map of Fredbear's Family Diner. * The TV show Phone Guy mentions early in the game is a reference to the TV easter egg in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Category:Games